


Tasteful Surprises

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “Mmm…? Oh! Kazbear,” he greets sleepily, pushing himself onto his elbows and lazily lifting his head up, clearly demanding kisses. Kazan's heart soars as he lowers himself to meet his lover and deliver. Ace giggles cheekily against his lips, pulling away with an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry, baby, I tried to stay up and surprise you…”
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Kudos: 21





	Tasteful Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> and another one bites the duuuuuuust

Kazan is a hardworking man who loves his job dearly. His fears of his Japanese combat traditions being lost to time are far off from his mind now that he's an official kendo instructor, a career path he was repeatedly encouraged to pursue by his sweet granddaughter Rin. Yet even so, none of this changes the fact that his favorite part of the day is and always will be returning home. 

The main reason for this is simply being what awaits him there. There's already a stupidly large grin stretching over his face as he locks the front door behind himself, entering his home. Strangely enough, his lover isn't in the kitchen and the fireplace isn't on. A quick glance at the clock reminds him just how late it really is, making him tread lighter on the way to his bedroom. 

Endearment fills his chest when he walks in to see Ace sprawled out on his front above the blankets, an open book loosely hanging from his limp hands as he snores softly in his sleep. It's obvious that the other had been trying to stay awake and wait for him, failing miserably at that. He's wearing a sheer fur-trimmed velvet brown robe with nothing underneath, thus his form's violent trembling. 

The Japanese man frowns, unthinkingly and immediately lowering himself over his lover, his urge to warm him up and protect his fragile and vulnerable form overpowering everything else. He tries to be as delicate in his motions as possible so that he doesn't disturb the other's slumber, but Ace wakes anyways, humming softly while his eyes flutter open. 

“Mmm…? Oh! Kazbear,” he greets sleepily, pushing himself onto his elbows and lazily lifting his head up, clearly demanding kisses. Kazan's heart soars as he lowers himself to meet his lover and deliver. Ace giggles cheekily against his lips, pulling away with an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry, baby, I tried to stay up and surprise you…”

Kazan shakes his head and smiles in a way his younger self would have called sickeningly sweet. “And surprise me you have, my darling,” he reassures him, hands settling on his shoulder blades before slowly sliding down his sides. “You could have asked me to come home sooner, you know. What is the occasion that made you dress up so beautifully?” 

The smaller man shivers beneath his touch, settling his head back on the pillows and turning so that the side of his face could be seen, alongside his coy smirk. “Oh, no occasion, really,” he admits, not an ounce of shame in his voice, just the way Kazan likes it. “Just wanted to look pretty for a bit. Was gonna take it off before bed but I wanted you to see it too.”

With a pleased hum, Kazan grabs the soft fur trimming at the edge of the robe then delicately lifts it up as though he was unveiling a bride at her wedding. All that's revealed to him is Alessandro's hairy ass however, and that's even better, in his opinion. His hands grab the smooth cheeks and massage them a bit, snickering at the other's disgruntled whines before finally spreading them apart to see his prize. 

Without wasting another second does he lower himself to the puckered entrance, licking long and languid stripes from his scrotum to his cleft. Ace writhes underneath him, hips bucking backwards into his mouth and shuddering with every warm puff of his breath against his sensitive skin. 

Kazan grabs a better hold of the lankier man's hips, angling them just right so that his tongue fully pushes inside him in one swift motion.  _ “Ah!  _ Oh,  _ mierda,”  _ Alessandro wheezes, now  _ much  _ more awake than he was just a moment ago. Kazan's entire being and existence is one of strength and muscles, though nothing ever felt quite as perfect as his ridiculously large tongue. 

Well. Other than his ridiculously large cock, obviously. But that's clearly not what they're doing tonight, if the obnoxious moans the larger man is emitting as he explores his insides are any indication.  _ “How I've missed you, my love,”  _ Kazan growls against him, sending nearly violent shivers up his spine.

Just to be a tease, Ace reaches back and grabs his own buttocks, holding the apart for his lover with a wry smirk. “Prove it,” he says cheekily, knowing full well what his words will wring about. A flame bursts within Kazan's eyes and he releases another gutteral growl, diving back in for seconds. 

Alessandro's orgasm comes crashing down on him nearly immediately, something he expected to happen after egging Kazan on the way he did. What he didn't expect, however, is the other flipping him onto his back like a rag doll and haphazardly casting his legs over his shoulders, looking up at him with glistening lips and starving eyes. 

“I am not done tasting you,” he tells him, not giving him even a moment to process the words before grabbing his semi-erect cock and placing it in his mouth. Ace squeals in surprise, legs involuntarily kicking for a moment as the other begins to rise and fall in a rhythm only they can hear.

“A-Ah, Kazan, baby,  _ mi amor,  _ this is— you're gonna make me—” the ex-gambler stammers, eyes wide and unwavering from the sight of his much larger lover sitting between his frail little legs and sucking him off so effortlessly well. “F-Fuck, I'll— I'll come again, baby, you— you gotta l-let up if— _ agh!  _ Ah, _ Dios mio _ … _ Fuck!” _

He's coming again in what's an embarrassingly little amount of time, the feeling of Kazan swallowing his load as he shoots it down his throat not helping. He's not even aware of his tight grip in the man's white hair until his body goes entirely limp, save for his weak twitches every now as then. 

Kazan rises up to his eye level and smirks, mischievously licking his lips and laughing when Ace whimpers, eyes pleading for mercy. “I hope  _ my _ surprise was worth the wait as well, my love,” he coos to him, tucking some of his sweaty black hair behind his ear and smiling so adorably Ace can't help smiling back. 

“Definitely.” 


End file.
